Compacts are containers that permit a user to carry cosmetics from one location to another without spillage of the cosmetics or affecting the quality of the cosmetics. Typically, these cosmetics are made of highly compressed powder or hot poured anhydrous contained in small palettes called pans and are specialized to be foundation, blush, lip stick, eye shadow, face powder, or the like. A user applies the cosmetic to their body via a small brush or like applicator.
The pans themselves are suitably sized, such as 1 inch length by ¾ inch width by ⅛ inch height, to provide the user a predetermined amount of cosmetic. Given the practical limitations of a compact to maintain its portability, the size of the compact limits the number of pans that may be provided in the compact. Thus, compacts generally only provide three or four cosmetic pans.
Understandably, users would like to have a greater choice in available cosmetics by providing additional cosmetic pans. While reducing the size of each pan and providing more pans is an option for manufacturers, users prefer that the traditional pan size is maintained and that more pans are provided in a compact of the same size.
Thus, a need exists for providing additional storage of cosmetic pans in a compact in the same limited space. A need exists for such storage to be readily accessible by the user.